


Maybe a Horror Movie was a Mistake

by Inhuman_Shadow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inhuman_Shadow/pseuds/Inhuman_Shadow
Summary: Movie night with Tom, Haz and Jacob. As the movie progresses… you think maybe a Resident Evil marathon wasn’t a great choice.





	Maybe a Horror Movie was a Mistake

The plan sounded simple enough. Just a guys night with Harrison, Jacob, and your insanely sweet boyfriend, Tom. 

You guys really didn’t know what to do after ordering a few pizzas. That was until Harrison suggested a movie marathon. You all agreed and the trio told you to pick a franchise to binge.

In your defense, you hadn’t found Resident Evil (or any in the series) scary in quite a while. So what could it hurt?

You soon learned to regret your franchise choice as the room was filled with a myriad of screams and shrieking.

It was funny and gave you insight into what you must have looked when you had first seen the movies.

Which part was scaring the ever-loving crap outta them, you may ask? You had all recently started the fourth film, Resident Evil: Afterlife and they were all screaming as Tokyo was being infected.

The night continued on and Tom had again freaked out as a character was dragged underwater. This caused him to cling to your arm very tightly.

“How are you not scared??” Your friends asked you.

“Simple, I’m not scared of these movies anymore.”

Harrison sighed loudly from his spot on the other side of Tom. “Where did this night wrong?”

“Simple answers, boys… you let me choose the movie.”


End file.
